


Until Next Time

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 9 years working for the NIS, Minseok’s position as an intelligence field officer was taken away – all because he trusted the wrong man. Now he is finally given an assignment back in the field, a trial mission to see if he is worthy of more.  Fate is a funny thing as his new assignment leads him straight into the arms of the man who caused his original downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TissueFairyMisneok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TissueFairyMisneok).



> For Kate since she guessed my name (and is an amazing person all around). Hope you like it ;)

_“Generally speaking, espionage offers each spy an opportunity to go crazy in a way he finds irresistible”_

_~ Kurt Vonnegut, Mother Night_

 

Rare earth metals. He had first heard the term over a jack and coke in a hole in the wall bar in Sarajevo. Chanyeol had pushed files his way and offered a cursory explanation of something that should be on his and every other Korean intelligence officer’s radar. Minseok had not taken the situation that seriously, only half listening as he rolled the mixing straw back and forth against the pad of his thumb and index finger. It was an economic and trade problem, it seemed, not something for him to worry about at the moment. Not unless he was directly ordered to make it his priority.

The term rare earth metal came back into Minseok’s life when he was ordered to board a plane for Africa, a reprieve from the desk job he had been given since the incident in Hong Kong. It was as much field work as he had been entrusted in months, which made him feel slightly better. Still it wasn’t what he was used to. This time he would be visible, posing as a businessman instead of remaining undetected by design. His job would be part intelligence work and part genuine businessman – requiring a good deal of schmoozing.

“If we want to head off the deal they are about to make with China, we need to get on their good side,” Chanyeol had explained during Minseok's official briefing.

Rare earth metal. Metals that were used in most of the world’s electronics manufacture. Smart phones, computer chips, you name it they depended on rare earth metals. And the world’s supply of rare earth metals was almost entirely controlled by the Chinese, who had bought up mines far and wide before the rest of the world could understand why the metal was so important. South Korea aimed to change that and the export restrictions China had in place, which is where Minseok and the National Intelligence Service came in.

“If China knows we are doing this it will have serious foreign policy implications, which is why I need you to facilitate the deal, appearing as a third party unrelated to the government. At the same time you need to figure out what the Chinese are planning, because they have their diplomats there nipping at the government’s heels for that mine.”

Minseok had nodded. It wouldn’t be easy but it wouldn’t be the most difficult thing he was ever tasked with. Nine years working in the Intelligence world as a field officer had made for some interesting memories. This would be one more to add to the metaphorical scrapbook.

Rare earth metals. The reason he met Lu Han for the third time.

  
  


Minseok couldn’t be sure if it was a sand storm or a continual cloud of dirt that hung around the city. Every morning when he woke up and looked out at the bustling street below he saw the air heavy with dust.

This place was rugged, each man for himself. It lacked a proper infrastructure and the government was known to be corrupt. Violence was a reality the people lived with. It was hot, dusty, and chaotic.

The twin engine plane that had brought Minseok into the country had landed on a makeshift airstrip, the engine rattling in a worrisome matter as the plane skidded and bumped against the ground. It was his introduction to this place and, after a week in the country, he thought his first glimpse could not have been more fitting.

He rented an office in the downtown of the capitol, doing business away from where he was staying. He spent the first week introducing himself to the players, the government officials who were controlling the mine sale, the men who actually owned the mine, and a few diplomats it paid to be friends with. He slipped into his role of businessman well, putting on the mask without a hiccup.

It was very important that he did a good job with this assignment, the last thing he wanted was to be relegated back to a desk job in Seoul, sifting through reports from field officers – just like the ones he used to be entrusted to file.

He made good progress the second and third weeks, schmoozing during the evening while spying on the Chinese delegation during the day. He was able to hack into their localized network and retrieve sensitive information on the government's rare earth strategy. When he sent the data to Chanyeol he had a beyond ecstatic reply. If things continued to go smoothly Minseok guessed the deal for the mine would be sealed up by the end of the fourth week. He could board a plane and get out of this dusty place, onto something more exciting and infinitely less dusty, dirty, and tame.

He got his hopes up when he was invited to dinner by one of the main government players in the mine deal. The invitation came with a comment that Minseok took to mean the deal would occur then and there. He told Chanyeol about it, but something started gnawing at him. When he found out the Chinese delegation would be attending the dinner party as well the feeling grew into outright suspicion. He began to question how indifferent the Chinese had seemed, not aggressive like they usually were when it came to their monopolies of certain industries.

He dressed for the dinner party in a tuxedo, it would be at the fanciest hotel in the country, a black tie affair. Under his suit jacket he slipped on a shoulder holster with two silenced glock 40s. He had a feeling, and his feelings were usually never wrong.

That is unless they involved Lu Han.

  
  


Minseok sipped the champagne that a passing waiter had offered him. The dinner party was in the restaurant of the luxury hotel. It was cordoned off from other guests, reserved for the large invitation list (which had sent Minseok's suspicions into overdrive).

He doubted a deal could be made that night, not when those who had authority to sign away the mine deed were currently enjoying a woman on each arm and the attention of the Chinese, who Minseok ascertained were making their move by offering more than Minseok.

He stayed calm, letting one of the sellers know that there was more to his deal than they originally thought. By the time dinner was over he had them back in his court, the Chinese visibly disappointed.

When the driver picked him up and took him back to his hotel, Minseok felt a sense of accomplishment. Even if the deal hadn’t been inked that night he had managed to head off another attempt by the Chinese to outbid him. He hadn’t even had to shoot anyone.

His sense of satisfaction ended when he opened the door to his hotel room and found it completely ransacked. The mirror was broken, his luggage strewn out across the floor, his clothes hanging on the pieces of broken furniture.

He mentally ran down a list of things that might incriminate him. His laptop was heavily secured, and probably would not be of any use to someone - depending on their deception skills. He had left it in the room, not locked up, which was probably a bad idea. Actually, a really bad idea now that his room was destroyed.

Stepping over broken pieces of furniture he spotted a note on his bed.

It listed an address and was signed:

_Long time no see, darling. I missed you <3 _

_\- Lu Han_

Minseok grabbed the piece of paper and crumpled it, swearing under his breath as he kicked a broken chair.

  


The fact the address led him to a high rise office building, probably the only one in the entire country, didn’t surprise Minseok. Lu Han had always liked to show off, a contradiction given his line of work.

Minseok guessed the place was locked up for the night if the patrolling security guard was anything to judge by. Lu Han was toying with him, pushing him to see how far he would go.

After a quick call to Chanyeol to tell him to remotely delete the files, Minseok had taken a cab to the address. Hopefully nothing had been compromised but knowing Lu Han there was a good chance he had already hacked into the laptop. Minseok had to get it back or he would be stuck in a desk job until he retired, never again trusted to do field work.

Chanyeol had even threatened as much during the call. “If anything is compromised you are in deep shit, Minseok. I will have you back in Seoul faster than you can-”

“I know, I know,” Minseok had responded. He may not have exactly told Chanyeol who had his laptop, just that it was possibly compromised due to a suspicious incident. He was vague enough and Chanyeol did enough freaking out up front for the details to be forgotten.

Now he faced breaking into an office building and searching for Lu Han, all over a deal for rare earth metals. It was a ridiculous situation given the nature of his mission. It was a business dealing with a dose of espionage, not an intensely dangerous and harrowing assignment. He exhaled sharply as he realized Lu Han might end it all for him permanently this time.

They had first met in Berlin, on a rainy night that Minseok remembered well. He had been in the city for two years, following the movements of a group of North Korean intelligence officers. He met Lu Han on a train, both following the same group of men but for very different reasons.

Minseok had heard of the Chinese agent codenamed the Deer, every operative working in Berlin had probably heard of him. The Koreans didn’t know his identity, only that he was responsible for a wide espionage network in the country that was more effective than they would have liked.

They had ended up sharing the same train compartment, which Minseok later found out was Lu Han’s plan. While Minseok didn’t know who the Deer was, Lu Han had learned the identity of Minseok (code name Jack Frost) and was curious. So curious that he orchestrated their meeting and through half a dozen other meetings ended up in Minseok’s bed. It was shortly after that Minseok learned who Lu Han really was and had vowed never to see him again.

Flash forward to last year in Hong Kong, when Minseok had once again run into Lu Han. Their missions were different but they crossed paths nonetheless. Minseok had been battling the loneliness that came with his line of work and Lu Han offered him a refuge. They spent one night together. When Minseok woke up Lu Han was gone and so was a sensitive piece of information he had not yet sent to headquarters. It was how he had ended up being reprimanded and recalled to Seoul and a desk assignment. Now Minseok was on the verge of having it happen again.

After a few minutes of observation Minseok managed to find an opening in the security guards rounds. He disarmed the badge reader easily, slipping inside the glass and steel building without making a sound. He had thirty plus floors to search judging by his assessment of the building and Lu Han could be on any one of them.

The elevator would be dangerous, so Minseok found the emergency stairwell and started the slow ascent. He analyzed the situation as he climbed, calculating what Lu Han might do, where he might be, which floors to search first.

Even if their time together had been short, Minseok had a knack for reading people. That is what made him so good at what he did.

“He will be on the top floor,” Minseok whispered, knowing full well Lu Han would make his plan even more outlandish by taking the biggest office in the most luxurious suite.

As Minseok climbed he weighed what he should do. He could shoot Lu Han outright, but Lu Han had probably protected himself against such action by setting up some sort of surveillance. If Minseok shot him the Chinese intelligence community would no doubt learn of it and all hell would break loose.

He could beat the shit out of Lu Han, which also was appealing. But then again it had the same limitations as shooting him.

Minseok gritted his teeth. He wasn’t one to kill indiscriminately and in all honesty he probably wouldn’t shoot Lu Han. Not for this at least. Yet he had a feeling that whatever was waiting for him at the top floor was not something he was going to like and that annoyed him.

He reached the top floor with ease, he prided himself in how physically fit he was. As he stepped into the dark hallway he scanned the area, left and right, debating which way to take first. He went left, slowly walking along the dark corridor. There were several doors, but they were too close together to get Minseok’s attention. Lu Han wouldn’t be waiting for him in the office of a middle manager.

After a few minutes of stealthily maneuvering around the floor he found what he was looking for.  A large receptionist’s desk sat in front of the double doors, the black sleek furniture emblazoned with what must be the company’s emblem.

Minseok took a deep breath as he gripped the handle. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, pulling out his pistols as the door clicked behind him.

“That is no way to greet an old friend.”

This office was not completely dark. There was recessed lighting along a wall of bookshelves, showing off the sleek and modern furnishings. A large desk sat facing a wall of windows. Lu Han was sitting on the edge of the desk clad in a suit and tie, his arms folded, a smile on his face. Lu Han was, Minseok had decided upon their first meeting, a man who acted very differently from how he looked. On the outside he was all smiles, a baby faced twenty something with large brown eyes and high cheekbones. He looked permanently youthful, playful and innocent. He was anything but.

Minseok took a step forward, his pistols still trained on the Chinese spy.

Lu Han held out his arms, gesturing to the room. “I heard you were on desk duty after what happened in Hong Kong, thought it might be best to meet in an environment you are used to.”

“Give me back my laptop,” Minseok hissed.

“No,” Lu Han answered simply.

“I will shoot you,” Minseok bluffed, continuing to walk towards Lu Han.

“No, you won’t. We both know that.“ Lu Han laughed. He walked around the desk and took a seat at the large leather desk chair, rocking back and tenting his fingers as Minseok continued to level the pistols at his head.

“If you give me something I want, you can have your laptop,” Lu Han smiled sweetly.

Minseok narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling whatever Lu Han wanted was not something he wanted to give. “What do you want?”

“To fuck you senseless.” Lu Han answered without a moment’s hesitation.

Minseok’s hands tightened on the grip of the pistols. He should have guessed as much. “No.”

“Fine, then I will send the files I found on your laptop to the Intelligence Bureau. It should make for a nice present and also cost you a career.” Lu Han opened the laptop that was on the desk.

“And if I let you fuck me you won’t? Why would that be a deal for you?” Minseok challenged.

Lu Han looked over the edge of the laptop. “Because I am horny and I missed you.”

“What would your boss say if he heard you say that? That is a dangerous state of mind for an intelligence officer to have. Aren’t you supposed to be putting the interests of your country before your own?”

Lu Han began typing something, making Minseok grip the gun tighter. “Perhaps, but if my boss saw you he might understand. Minseok,” he peered up at the Korean agent, “you are not someone that is easy to get over.”

Minseok gritted his teeth and watched as Lu Han continued to type away. If he gave in he had no guarantee Luhan wouldn’t stab him in the back in the end, like he had done in Hong Kong. Yet if he said no his time as a field officer was most certainly over. He weighed his options carefully.

“One button, Minseok, and away it goes.” Lu Han rocked back in the chair. The city scape, a rural rundown mix of shacks on the horizon working up to small office buildings nearer their location was the backdrop to Lu Han’s blackmail. Lights flickered on and off in the city below, and further afield there was the glow of what Minseok guessed were small fires. This place was chaos and somehow it was the perfect backdrop for Lu Han.

“You screwed me over in Hong Kong, I don’t know that I can trust you.”

“I wanted you to remember me that is the only reason I did it.” Lu Han reached out, hovering his finger over the laptop. “Say the word, Minseok.”

Minseok flinched, closing his eyes tightly he lowered the pistols. He was mentally cursing himself out, calling himself the worst names imaginable as he gave in to Lu Han. He didn’t want to lose his life as a field officer and Lu Han knew that. The bastard knew how to get to him and it had worked.

“There, there, don’t look so down. You are going to enjoy this, you always have.”

That was an essential part of his self-loathing, he had liked it. He had liked having Lu Han inside of him since the first time in Berlin. The time in Hong Kong had been the best fuck of his life, and now, even if he had been baited into it he couldn’t deny he wanted it.

When he opened his eyes he found Lu Han standing in front of him, his expression gentler than before.

“I really did miss you,” he whispered, reaching out to stroke Minseok’s cheek.

Minseok stared into his eyes, those dark eyes that held as many secrets as his own. “You need to come up with a better way of showing it.”

“Put the guns away, I may be kinky but I am not that kinky.”

Minseok holstered the weapons. He shucked his jacket off and slipped the holster off his shoulders, placing both on one of the chairs near the entrance. When Minseok turned he found Lu Han watching him with a curious expression.

“What?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said you were hard to forget. Now come.” Lu Han gestured for Minseok and the Korean agent complied. He stopped walking when he was face to face with the Chinese man, only a few inches separating them.

Lu Han leaned in, his lips feathering against Minseok’s cheek. “I brought something.”

Minseok shivered. Lu Han seemed to be permanently prepared when it came to sex, and it was no lie that he was one kinky bastard. In Hong Kong Minseok had discovered the sensation of anal beads, back in Berlin there had been a night involving ice. Ropes, blindfolds, and other toys had entered their brief but memorable sex life.

“But first…” Lu Han grabbed Minseok’s arms before he could properly react. He dragged the Korean agent towards the desk, loosening his own tie as he went.

Minseok felt a mixture of fear and anticipation as he was slammed against the edge of the desk.

“Take your shirt off,” Lu Han ordered as he pulled his tie from around his neck.

Minseok had come from the hotel without changing out of his suit, he was still in his tuxedo. He undid his bowtie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt as Lu Han watched. He purposely moved slowly, knowing that the man in front of him wanted him. Apparently so badly he was willing to risk his own job for it. It was fitting though, as Minseok’s job had been on the line because of Lu Han.

In a way it was their mutual bond. This dangerous play, this game of sworn enemies turned lovers, their lives and something bigger hanging over them – secrets and lies, a nation’s best interests – a high stakes game unlike most people would ever experience.

And maybe, Minseok considered one evening as he sat at his desk and ran through reports after returning from Hong Kong, is why he found Lu Han so attractive. Not that he liked to admit it.

He pulled his dress shirt off and tossed it aside, holding out his arms as Lu Han smirked.

“You know me too well,” the Chinese agent pinned Minseok’s wrists behind his back with a fluid motion. He wrapped his tie around the petite wrist and tied a knot, finishing with a tug to make sure it was secure.

With his wrists bound, he was at Lu Han’s mercy. The thought excited him. He let Lu Han turn him around and press him face down on the desk. When Lu Han pulled his pants down with a rough tug, taking his underwear with it, Minseok let out a shaky breath.

“Now for the real fun,” Lu Han delivered a hard slap to Minseok’s bare ass cheek, the sting coupled with the sound making Minseok groan.

He heard Lu Han rummaging around for something.

“I thought of you the moment I saw it,” Lu Han whispered.

Minseok felt so exposed, so open. He tensed as Lu Han’s cold hand touched his back. Lu Han ran his hand down Minseok’s spine, slowly tracing the skin with the pads of his fingers.

“You are so soft,” Lu Han mused. He removed his hand only to bring it down on Minseok’s ass once again, a hard slap that sent the Korean agent forward a few inches.  His bare skin met the polished wood of the desk as he was pushed, a tug of resistance as his groin met the edge of the desk. He was already hard, blood pooling to his dick as Lu Han had bound his wrists. The sensation of his hard cock meeting the desk was instant pain. He cried out, the pain overtaking the pleasure.

Lu Han didn’t apologize, instead he went to work on whatever the surprise was. Minseok heard the click of a cap. He waited, wondering if it would be Lu Han’s fingers first or maybe something else.

He got his answer when he felt Lu Han trace his rim with his finger, the cool feeling of the lube making Minseok inch away. Lu Han placed a hand on Minseok’s hip, stilling him as he pressed his fingertip into the Korean man. It was another gentle movement, a slow burn as Lu Han wiggled his digit, opening Minseok up to receive more. It was painful at first, it always was, but Lu Han knew how to move. He knew what to do and before long the hurt was gone, replaced by a need for more.

Minseok basked in the sensation of being stretched, keening when Lu Han pushed his finger all the way in. He hadn’t had sex since Hong Kong, since the last time with Lu Han, and his body had missed it. When Lu Han added another finger Minseok moaned, his lips falling open.

When Lu Han removed his fingers suddenly Minseok whined. He didn’t have to wait long to feel something different tease his hole, something slightly warm and something much bigger.

“What-“ Minseok didn’t get the question out before it was pushed in. He screamed as the pain returned. He had been stretched, but not nearly enough to receive this – whatever this was.

Lu Han leaned over him, smoothing his hands over Minseok’s hips and to his waist. “Shhhh...” he cooed, trying to sooth him.

Minseok felt Lu Han’s skin slide against his bound arms, Luhan’s hands moving to his shoulders in an almost embrace. When he finally relaxed a new sensation happened, the thing inside began to vibrate. It was the most mind-blowing sensation he had ever felt as the vibrations went from slow to fast in a matter of seconds.

“You take it so good,” Lu Han crooned, carressing his hands back down Minseok’s body. “I knew you could take it when I saw it. I knew I wanted to see it in you, filling you up.”

Minseok threw his head back and cried out as the vibrations became too much. His dick hadn’t even been touched but he was leaking precum, he could feel it drip on his thigh as his legs grew weak.

“So beautiful, stuffed full like that,” Luhan whispered, his voice hoarse. Minseok could tell how turned on he was by watching, and the fact fed Minseok’s own building ecstasy. He thought he would come untouched, the madness, the fullness, was wrecking him.

Luhan continued to caress him, to whisper sinful words of seeing Minseok so full, so good, as the toy vibrated inside of him. Minseok felt some sense of pride at how Lu Han enjoyed seeing him like this.

It was a build so intense Minseok felt his muscles tensing and moving of their own accord. He was close, so close.

“I-“ Minseok let out a shaky moan “I am going to-“

“No,” Lu Han said in a firm voice, “Not yet. I want you to come from my dick, not a toy.”

Minseok nearly collapsed as the dildo was pulled out of him, his hole quivering and twitching from being stretched to its limits and then left empty.

When Lu Han pushed his cock inside of him, Minseok let out a string of throaty moans. The stretch wasn’t as much as the dildo, but the sensation was almost as enjoyable. Instead of vibrations he had Lu Han’s hands on his hips, his balls slapping against Minseok’s skin as he grunted and pushed deep inside of the other man.

“I missed you so fucking much.” Lu Han’s pace was relentless. “So fucking tight, so perfect.”

Minseok felt his release nearing when Luhan pulled out. With a rough set of motions he flipped Minseok around until his back was on the desk, entering him with a hard thrust. It was the right angle to hit Minseok’s prostate dead on, causing the Korean man to let out a strangled cry and spill his seed.

He clenched around Lu Han as the Chinese man pounded him, taking him as he stared into his eyes. It was the most intense of moments, as one man came down from his climax and another neared his. When Lu Han came he cried Minseok’s name and fell forward, gasping for air as his body spasmed through his orgasm.

Minseok closed his eyes and waited for his breathing to still. When Lu Han pulled out he let out a content sigh.

The Chinese agent took his time untying Minseok’s arms, making sure he landed a few slaps to Minseok’s sore ass for good measure.

When Minseok found himself unbound he immediately reached for his clothing, Lu Han doing the same.

They were, Minseok supposed, as far from emotionally intimate as two people who had sex could be. Once they enjoyed each other’s bodies there was nothing more for them, at least not at the moment. The game had been played, the dance was done, the excitement momentarily exhausted.

Minseok slipped on his shirt and trousers before fetching his holster. He fixed the holster around his shoulders and grabbed his jacket.

“My laptop.” His breath was still shaky from what he had just experienced.

“Hmm, over there,” Lu Han grunted as he pushed his tie into his trouser pocket.

Minseok looked to where Lu Han had pointed, his laptop sitting on the edge of a shelf. If only he had noticed that sooner.

Deep down, however, he was glad he had missed it.

“Until we meet again?” Lu Han offered as he approached Minseok.

“Hopefully not,” Minseok deadpanned.

“That hurts.” Lu Han did the unexpected and reached for Minseok, pulling him into an embrace. “You know you really grew on me. I think I might be even be in love.”

Minseok roughly shoved him away. Lu Han laughed as he headed for the door.

“By the way,” he called over his shoulder as he opened the door, “I never hacked your laptop.”

The door shut with a low click, leaving Minseok to gape after Lu Han.

“That fucking bastard.” Minseok collected his laptop and hugged it to his chest, a permanent scowl accompanying him out of the building.

 

_Three weeks later_

“Your next assignment.” Chanyeol slapped the file down on the table before taking a seat across from Minseok.

Minseok raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Ever since he had closed the deal for the Rare Earth mine his reputation had been reinstated. Chanyeol promised him a real assignment this time, something worthy of his history as a field officer.

“Seems that the Chinese are interested in a certain weapons manufacturer in Russia. The word is they are funneling the weapons into North Korea.”

Minseok swallowed at the knowledge the Chinese were involved.

“Remember the Deer? That operative from Berlin. Seems like he is involved in this.”

Minseok held his breath. Lu Han. His next mission would take him directly to Lu Han.

Chanyeol noticed Minseok’s hesitation. “Is everything alright? You are up for this, right?”

Minseok nodded. “Yeah. I couldn’t think of a better assignment.”

 


End file.
